


Christmas miracles

by ShandrisCZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Customs, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, and adorable, and happy, and no I don't have any regrets, exept for the last tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is basically christmasy fluffy little story with happiness and cuteness and just a tiny little bit of destiel...enjoy and let me know if you notice any kind of mistake :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas miracles

Dean just rode the impala to their new home, humming metallica's Some kind of monster. And nearly crashed into a street lamp. After he managed to get his baby on the driveway he got out, already shouting at Castiel and Sam who were both on their rooftop.  
"HEY! What are you two thinking you're doing?"  
Castiel waved at him and Dean could saw how this will not end well when he noticed the angel was tangled in huge amounts of christmas lights.  
"Hi Dean. Look! We're decorating!" he shouted back with enthusiasm.   
Dean rubbed his face. When he said they could do Christmas he certainly didn't mean that it will lead to this. Sam was just grinning at him from the place where he was holding onto the chimney.  
"Yeah I can see that. Please Cas come down, we'll untagle those lights first, then you can go put them up."  
Dean sighed with relief when he saw how the angel climbed down the ledder without falling to the ground. He started to pull on the lights to get them off of Castiel who was smiling brightly at him. Dean smiled at him a little, cause frankly? Castiel was kind of cute with his red cheeks and crooked hood and sparkly eyes.  
"Where did you even found these?"  
"The previous owners apparently left them here," replied Sam as he jumped from the few last steps of the ledder "So we borrowed them."  
"Yeah, please tell me you're not going to use all of them."  
"Why not?" asked Castiel who suddenly had the biggest puppy dog eyes Dean ever saw. Damn, he must have learned them from Sam.  
"Because there is a lot of them."  
Now Sam used his puppy dog stare. Freaking amazing.  
"Fine! You can put all of them. But I'm not paying the bills."  
Castiel nearly jumped with joy when he heard he was allowed to put as much light on their home as he wanted that Dean had to bit his cheek so he wouldn't start grinning like a lunatic. Man, having a crush on your guardian angel was tough to deal with. Well moving on. Dean really did his best to just not go for a knife and simply cut it off of Castiel. But when he realised he would probably have to buy new lights he just manned up and after a while the angel was free and the lights completely untagled and ready to use.  
"Alright. You two have fun kiddos, I'm actually going inside where is warm and I don't have to watch you two kill yourselves."  
"Ok," said Castiel with yet another sad expression. Dean cursed under his breath and started to climb up the ledder.  
"Pass me the lights will you?"

\---

Dean was passed out from exhaustion on the couch, with Goldie lying on top of him, both sleeping soundly. Sam and Castiel were watching them with a soft smiles on their faces before they disappeared in kitchen.  
"Do you think Dean will not have a problem with the decorations?"  
"Yeah, I do. After we bake him pie and cookies he will be too busy stuffing himself to complain."  
They fell in another silent after that before Sam finally got up and said "Well let's get to it."

\---

Dean opened his eyes and groaned when he saw that it was snowing outside. Then he groaned again when he looked down and on his stomach saw sprawled Goldie, watching him with her brown eyes. But when his brain finally caught up on the smell that was heavy in the air he smiled. Freshly baked christmas cookies. And...was that pie? He scratched behind Goldie's ear which made her bat her tail and hop off him. He got up and went to kitchen just to see his brother and the angel of the lord sleeping with their heads on the kitchen table. He smiled because there were tons and tons of sweets and on the window he saw the pie. And of course he took a photo because Sam got batter all over his face and Castiel's hair were practically white from the flour. Then he brought two blankets and covered them before finally tasting the best cookies he ever had.

\---

"No Cas, I'm not going with you."  
"But Dean, please. Sam already said yes."  
"Then go with him."  
Castiel once again stared at him with those baby blue eyes but Dean set his mind on this one.  
"Cas just no. I don't want to go ice-skating because I don't know how to ice-skate and it's cold."  
Castiel was looking at him for a while longer but eventually he got up and went outside. Dean sighed with relief. He had a lot on his plate with the whole crush thing and seeing Cas try to learn how to ice-skate would surely kill him. He was already prepairing to go grab some book or something when Sam got into the room.  
"You're going ice-skating with us."  
"No."  
"Dean, Cas baked that pie all by himself, the only thing you could do is to come with us. Now come on."  
Dean grunted but already reached for his jacket, pulling it over himself.  
"Alright. Let's get this over with."  
Sam smirked and disappeared outside. Dean cursed under his breath and secretely hoped that his brother would break his nose after he falls. Grinning at this mental image he went outside, cold immediately punching him in the face. God he hates winter.

\---

As it turned out the only person who fell on the ice was Dean. Sam told them Jess taught him before...well...before. And Castiel was just natural. Apperantly he obtained this knowledge from the vessel's memories. And Dean was on his back again. Per-fridging-ect. He looked like a complete idiot. In front of Cas. Damn Ice-skating! He was just trying to decide if it is of any use to get up, when the first thing that will happen was him falling down again when Castiel gracefully stopped right next to his head.  
"Are you alright Dean?" asked the angel with his brows furrowed in a worried look.  
"Peechy," responded Dean and managed a smile even though he didn't have single reason to smile. Castiel returned the smile and his eyes sparkled when he held his hand out. Dean accepted it and let himself be yanked up by the angel. Once he was standing though his feet did that little wiggle and if it wasn't for Castiel's firm grip on him he would fall again.  
"Damn ice," cursed Dean under his breath, feeling all uneasy having the angel this close.  
"You want me to help you?"  
"I want to get to the shore, take these things of and never ice-skate ever again," said Dean truthfully which gave him a laugh from his brother who just skated over to them.  
"Come on man, you're a figther. Don't you have any sense of balance in you?"  
Dean just looked at him as if he wanted to kill Sam for making him go in the first place. This was a terrible idea. He will be sore all over from the tripping and falling and damn it all. He just wanted to be in quiet and warmth not this efing blizzard. Castiel apperantly saw the way his mind was wandering because he suddenly suggested they should get home. Sam didn't say anything against it and soon (but not soon enough if you asked Dean) they were back home, Goldie immediately jumping at Dean who hissed with pain. Damn ice-skating.

\---

Dean was smiling broadly. He was sitting at the kitchen table, cleaning his guns, stuffing himself with cookies while Sam and Castiel were taking turns in decorating the house and making christmas dinner. It smelled wonderfully. And the house looked wonderfull. The bell rang and seeing that both of them were busy he said "I'll get it," and jumped to actually open the door. When he opened them his smile got even broader.  
"Hey Bobby. Good to see you."  
"Uh-huh. Move," said the older man grumpily. Dean walked back to the house a little, finally seeing why Bobby wanted him to move. Above the door there hung a mistletoe. Just so when someone opened the doors for someone they had to kiss. Bobby entered the house and finally smiled a little.  
"Dean. How are you?"  
"I will be much better when this thing is off," he replied and took the mistletoe down.  
"I'm sorry but I have things to explain to a certain angel," he said and walked away to find Castiel hearing Bobby behind himself "Don't be too hard on him. He didn't know."  
Dean didn't intend to give Castiel a hard time anyway but somehow this simple sentense helped him remember it. He found Castiel decorating the christmas tree - when they got tree? He shook this question off.  
"Cas, can I talk with you?"  
The angel smiled at him his blue eyes big and full with christmas cheer. Dean nearly forgot what he wanted to say to him but then the mistletoe in his hands caught Castiel's attention and the smile immediately disappeared.  
"You didn't like the mistletoe? I thought it was christmasy."  
Dean mentally kicked himself for making the angel sad.  
"Cas, did anyone explained to you what is the tradition going with mistletoe? The kissing part?"  
Castiel cocked his head to the side. That was answer enough.  
"When people meet under the mistletoe they kiss. And, you know...we're all men and it just didn't seem appropriate to keep it there."  
"Oh. I see. Thanks Dean," said Castiel but seemed as if his world just crashed into pieces.  
"I'm going to see if Sam needs help in kitchen."  
After Castiel left him there alone Dean cursed. He was such a frigging idiot.

\---

After the dinner, everyone was at the kitchen, laughing, sharing egg nog. It was nearly perfect. If it wasn't for the sadness that was in Castiel's eyes. Dean noticed it and disappeared outside, in the cold. Castiel nearly said good night to everyone and went to bed to sulk there and don't ruin the good mood that everyone seemed to be in. And that was when he bumped into Dean whose cheeks were red from the cold, small smile on his face.  
"Cas! You're not going to bed are you? I have something to show you," he said quietely so the three men who were currently discussing something pationately.  
"Come on, put on something warm and meet me outside."  
Castiel was curious what it was that Dean wanted to show him. Another human custom? Probably. He put on his jacket and went outside. It was dark but his eyes got accustomed in a moment and he saw Dean standing under the large oak tree that was the only thing growing in their garden. Castiel walked over to him and noticed the nervous shuffling of Dean's feet. Why was the hunter nervous?  
"Mmmm...so you maybe noticed I was kind of grumpy and rude and...I just wanted to thank you. You did amazing job. And...well," Dean looked up and back down at Castiel. The angel looked up and to his surprise there was the mistletoe that Dean took down that day. Castiel looked back at him, totally puzzled.  
"Why would you take us here? Now we have to kiss."  
"Yeah, that was the plan," smiled Dean again, even though it was a little unsure. Castiel blinked at him and then leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. Dean get hold of Castiel's forearms, as if he was afraid that the angel would move away. But after a while they parted, Dean filled with fear that this was officialy the first and last kiss that he will ever share with the angel but when Cas leaned again, the kiss not as chaste as it was few seconds ago he was happy to return it. Christmas miracles happened after all. Neither of them noticed Sam who was watching them from the kitchen window and with a smile went to sit down.  
"So, idjits finally got together?"  
"I think so, Bobby," he said with a smile and clicked his glass with Adam who was grinning widely. Their little family finally was complete and that was all that mattered.


End file.
